


Пирожки!!! on Ice

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pole Dancing, pirozhki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Сборник стишков-пирожков по аниме Yuri!!! on Ice





	1. Пирожки с кацудоном

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж для команд Yuri!!! on ice в рамках зимней Фандомной битвы-2018.
> 
>  
> 
> FAQ:
> 
> Стишок-пирожок - юмористическое четверостишие без рифмы, цифр и знаков препинания, написанное четырехстопным ямбом и строчными русскими буквами.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ТРЕШ, СЛЭШ, ПОРУГАНИЕ ИДЕАЛОВ, ОМЕГАВЕРС, ПИЛОН И СОДОМИЯ
> 
> Эта же работа на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6662864)
> 
> Перевод на [английский](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869605) от [glitterpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/pseuds/glitterpile)   
> ФАК ЕА БЭБИ МЕНЯ ПЕРЕВОДЯТ ХДД

давай хоть в шахматы сыграем  
упорно витя в дверь стучит  
но юри заперся надежно  
никифорову шах и мат

спасибо госпожа кацуки  
за десять комнат под багаж  
и кстати разберите стену  
сегодня привезут рояль

клиенты в шоке дети плачут  
краснеет мать сердит отец  
там виктор тренирует юри  
в источнике средь бела дня

кацуки любит дисципину  
а виктор любит удивлять  
в онсене стены из бумаги  
сегодня не заснет никто

хоть братом хоть отцом хоть другом  
кем хочешь стану для тебя  
но я мечтал о покемоне  
окей блядь пика пикапи

красив и строен тренер виктор  
как денди лондонский одет  
но миша коллинз не согласен  
попался сука плащ отдай

омегаверс настиг кацуки  
аукнулся ему банкет  
седой ребенок не от вити  
седой ребенок от стыда

при маккачине я стесняюсь  
со светом тоже не хочу  
какой стриптиз о чем ты витя  
кошмар да я бы никогда

разлад в семействе чемпионов  
позвали виктора в men's health  
а пряник дуется и злится  
его позвали в караван

крис ущипнул меня за жопу  
и предложил нам секс втроем  
ах юри как ему не стыдно  
а где во сколько уточни

хоть братом хоть отцом хоть другом  
кем хочешь стану для тебя  
нет виктор будь собой и точка  
ай что ты де оденься хелп

зачем ты нас позоришь виктор  
зачем vgavno напился ты  
зачем снял стринги в ресторане  
ахах не помню а с кого

отчет по безлимитке сына  
кацуки старший посмотрел  
вино презервативы кольца  
украли карту караул

просторы питерской квартиры  
кацуки витя показал  
тут кухня тут балкон тут спальня  
пилон поставим где-то здесь


	2. Юрочкины пирожки

тебя я презираю виктор  
к свинье уехал от меня  
не тренер ты мерзавец сволочь  
трепло и сутенер притом

себе голополосов юра   
красивый выбрал псевдоним  
плисецкий это тонко звонко  
но леопарды наше всё

фанатки облепили юру   
а отабек из за угла   
глядит и ждет когда разденут   
так интереснее спасать

фанатки повалили юру  
творят насилье и разврат  
харлеи кончились в прокате  
никто на помощь не придет

ворчит родня на отабека  
плохой себе нашел жена  
худой готовить не умеет  
и матюки на весь аул

жить с чемпионами непросто  
со временем алтын привык  
и к леопардовым обоям  
и к теме короля нон стоп

а ну пошли все нахуй бляди  
вы суки бесите меня  
ах это голос русской феи  
ах юра мы тебя хотим

уроды сами вы омежки  
вы охуели суки блядь  
юр не кричи на акушера  
плисецкий тужьтесь раз два три

я леопардовые стринги  
не стану юра надевать  
ну бека это же фансервис  
ну хочешь с тигром труселя

ну виктор ебаный предатель  
кацуки сраный кацудон  
все пидарасы правда бека  
юр пять утра давай поспим

дед познакомься это бека  
теперь мы вместе будем жить  
ну наконец-то к моей внучке  
жених посватался что что

плисецкий поперек кровати  
на двух подушках сладко спит  
а бека с краю тихо мерзнет  
не веря счастью своему

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в первом пирожке точно как-то замешан "Золотой теленок" И. Ильф, Е. Петров


End file.
